


The divided siblings

by Diofanboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, Siblings, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diofanboy/pseuds/Diofanboy
Summary: A cyborg is attacking innocents, and Abigail is the only one who can stop him. But even if she has to stop him, she knows it will only bring her nothing but pain.





	The divided siblings

It was the middle of a day in fall, but you could barely tell because of the clouds that covered the city. Tall buildings reached up to the skies with lit up windows all over the city, but the grey skies and the light rain still makes the city look dull and lifeless despite the lights.

That’s what the city looked like to the man in a grey cloak coat standing on top the tallest building in the city. He looked down on the people walking in the streets below, with a look of sadness, but also disdain on his eyes. ‘’Sheep.’’ He muttered.

The building he stood on top of belonged to Nasgle, a transnational food and drink company, and one of the richest in the world. They’re responsible for several brands of potato chips, drinks, and even water. There have also been many controversies, all of which hasn’t led to many consequences in the long run.

The cloaked man trembled with anger as he thought about this company and those who work there. He walks towards the edge of the building, his feet making a clanking like sound with every step. When he got to the edge, he raised his hands. His mechanical hands.

The man took out longsword from his coat. The longsword had purple jewels on it and on the hilt was written “VIII’’.

He readied himself and leaped of the building. The cloaked man fell quickly, faster than any average human. He fell until he reached the halfway point. When the falling man reached that point, he took his sword and stabbed it right into the building, slowing down tremendously until he stopped.

He then, still clutching his sword, kicked a window open and jumped into it, ripping his sword out of the wall and taking it with him. He looked around and saw that he had jumped into a busy office. Or at least, it was busy until he jumped in through the window. Most of the office workers had stopped whatever they were doing and had all their focus on him.

The cloaked man ripped of his cloak, revealing to everyone that he’s seemingly mechanical. His long black hair tied into a ponytail and a metal mask painted white made everyone who looked at him stare in horror. But the mechanical man didn’t care about their horrified faces. He just pointed his sword towards them and said ‘’Let’s begin.’’

* * *

A black haired 18-year-old girl walked down the stairs of her parent’s house. She was going to the kitchen to get pancakes for lunch. The sun was up and bright, the sky almost completely devoid of cloud. Apart from a raincloud in the distance, this is what ordinary people call a beautiful day. 

She took some pancakes out of the fridge, while ignoring her parents as they looked around for something. Abigail just spared them a glance before sitting by the table and eating the food. Meanwhile her parents were turning the entire house upside down. Abigail eventually got annoyed and just said “May I ask why your tearing your own home apart?”

Her mom stopped looking and said “Oh, we’re looking for your little cousin’s birthday present for the party today. You haven’t forgotten that, have you?” Abigail just rolled her eyes and said “Yeah yeah yeah, I remember. It’s kinda hard to forget something when I’m being reminded three times a day, two weeks straight.”. She said it with a sarcastic tone, but with a smile on her face.

Abigail was excited to meet her extended family again, especially to hang out with her little cousin Ethan, her little brother Thomas, and mostly just play video games and relax. She had been busy with many things, mostly school, socialising, but most importantly, a certain, thing, took up most of her time. But that was a thing that she didn’t have to think about this day. Or at least, that’s what she hoped for.

After she finished her pancakes, she went to the direction of her room to change clothes for the party. Something casual, she thought, would fit the party. But before she could exit the room, she was stopped by her mother yelling at her “OH, AND CAN YOU WAKE YOUR BROTHER UP? HE HASN’T EXITED HIS ROOM YET.”

That stopped Abigail in her tracks, her face changed from her calm, happy look, to a more unsure look. The reason for this is because she met Thomas two hours earlier on her way to the bathroom. Did he go back to sleep?

She went upstairs. When the 18-year-old girl got in front of her 17-year-old brother’s room, she stopped. Abigail just looked at the door, now a little worried, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. What she saw made her reel in worry. In the room was no one, and the window was open wide.

The black-haired girl ran down the stairs, while the rainclouds outside moved closer. Abigail got to the living room, where her parents have moved on to look in another room. She turned on the tv and switched to the first news channel she could find.

The first thing that the channel showed when she switched was a building belonging to Nasgle. The reporter at the scene, a dark-skinned man in his late twenties, said “… falling down. I repeat, people are falling from the Nasgle building. So far, 12 people have seemingly jumped down to their deaths. The police are trying to get to the top floors to stop the mass suicide in progress…” Just before he was about to continue a body fell right in front of the camera, making the cameraman pan down quickly. The body was of an Asian woman. Her corpse had a large cut down her chest and to her stomach. The broadcast was quickly cut off and replaced with a disclaimer.

Abigail knew exactly what was happening, and her horrified face turned into a sorrowful, but determined look. She ran toward the front door but was stopped by her mother. The older woman asked her daughter “Where are you of to now? We’re leaving in 20 minutes.”

Her daughter quickly changed her face to the more calm and sarcastic expression that people are used to, but it was obvious that she was faking it. She says to her mother “Oh, I just remembered that I have a job interview. Trying to save up for college, y’know. I’ll come to the party later”. Abigail walked past her mother and went to the front door and opened it, but before she left, she added “Oh, and Thomas left to buy a new video game. It’s launch date today, and he’s buying two copies for both of us. He’ll be at the party, though.” She then closed the door and walked away.

Abigail’s mother looked at the door with suspicion and slight anger. She had noticed that the 18-year-old was lying to her, right to her face no less. She was about to go outside and talk to her daughter, but before she could, she heard her husband call for help from the second floor. The wife smiled and walked upstairs, but before she got up, she took one last glance at the door. She decided to talk to Abigail at the party.

Outside Abigail took out two metal rods, both had “XIV” written on them. She then looked around, making sure no one was watching, and chanted something quietly. After the chant was done, a bright light covered her.

* * *

The metal man was walking through the Nasgle building, his once clean sword was now covered in blood. The corridors and offices were no longer brightly lit. Most of the lights were of and those that weren’t were just flickering. There were corpses scattered all over, covering the walls and floor with blood. Most of them sliced open or in half, but some had parts of their bodies crushed with incredible strength.

A female blonde office worker was quietly stalking the metal man, holding a fire extinguisher and a crying face, tearstained out of pure fear. She walked from blind spot to blind spot, hoping to god that he wouldn’t notice her. The office worker was also trying not to scream out of sheer terror when walking past the bodies of her co-workers.

The metal swordsman walked until he reached a window. He was now 15 floors higher up than the floor he jumped into initially, and he had butchered everyone he passed on the way, but he still felt frustrated. “She’s not here!” he angrily muttered to himself.

The woman behind him had now realized why he was here. She her eyes widened in shock, and then her expression changed from shock to fury.

The metal man kicked open the window, and a powerful gust of wind blew his hair backwards. He looked downwards, seeing police cars, camera crews and random people who just wants to see what the commotion was about. The masked swordsman looked as the police evacuated the workers in the building. He quickly looked at everyone, with speed and precision that should be impossible for any human, but to him it was as simple as seeing. Meanwhile, the woman behind him was sneaking towards him, fire extinguisher in her hands, with a furious look on her face.

He looked around until he saw a woman in her forties getting into a limo, surrounded by bodyguards and policemen and clearly irritated. The metal man immediately recognized her as the CEO of Nasgle, Betty Christiansen. By the way she was acting, it was obvious that she wasn’t taking this very seriously, seeing as an annoyance at best. “There she is.” The swordsman said in a hateful tone.

The office worker was now right behind him, with the fire extinguisher above her head and incredible hatred for the metal man. She swings the extinguisher downwards, but before it hits, he jumps out the window, not even realizing that the woman was behind at all, or simply not caring. The office woman could only wallow in despair, as she was unable to stop the swordsman.

Betty Christiansen was angrily sitting in her limo, which was about to drive away from the building. She was about to make a phone call, possibly to call some business partners, before something heavy slammed into the front of her car, knocking her driver out. Betty was shocked beyond belief and as she looked to see was crashed into her limo, she saw the metal man standing in front of her. “Your angel of death has arrived.” was all that he said.

The metal man grabbed the roof of the car and ripped it open, leaving the CEO in terror. Her bodyguards and the police noticed it happening and started to open fire on him, but to their surprise, their bullets just bounced of off him. He walked towards Betty, holding his longsword in hand, people still firing at him, to no effect. He raised the sword above his head and thrust downwards. But to his shock, he didn’t hit his target. Instead, he hit a shield, held by a metal woman. The metal woman had a shorter sword at her side, a shield with “XIV” written on it in hand and a black mask on her face.

The metal man wasted no time at sidestepping, and, with sword in hand, went to stab the CEO from the side. But the metal woman grabbed the attacker by his sword wielding arm, and using all her strength, threw him up a building. Because the building wasn’t nearly as tall as the Nasgle building, the metal man reached the roof. Immediately, the metal shield bearer ran to the building and started to quickly climb up the building.

The onlookers could only stare in shock, as this entire exchange had only taken a couple of seconds.

* * *

The metal woman reached the top of the building. She quickly looked around for her opponent, only to see him standing on the opposite side of the roof. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before the shield bearer took of her mask, revealing Abigail. The sclera in her eyes were black. She then, with a sad look on her face, said “Why don’t you also take that thing off?! If we’re gonna do this, I wanna see your face, Thomas.”

The swordsman looked around to see if anyone else was there, and then he took of his mask, to reveal a 17-year-old who looked like Abigail, but with an angry look on his face. Abigail simply asked, “Why are you doing this bro? Do you really think that the world will be better because of this?”

Thomas’s sneer grew as he said “This company, like many others, is ruining this planet. They break environmental laws, human rights and fuck over the poor. They even tried to privatize water. FUCKING WATER! And yet, nobody stops them.” His sneer turns to a look of disbelief “Nobody even tries. They bribe anyone in power, therefore buying and fucking the future. There are people who protest against them, but in the end, they’re too gutless to try anything truly impactful.”

“By be impactful, you mean murdering anyone who works for them?! You mean killing many innocents and ruining countless families for the rest of their lives?! Is that your justice?” Abigail asked him sadly, since she had an idea of what his answer was going to be.

“It’s because they’re complacent. They work for the greedy hell spawns that drain this planet and its people dry. They’re sheep that help those in power because they want to survive in a system designed to keep them desperate. Those that help the monsters in control must be told not to support this, otherwise they will just do the same mistakes, over and over again.” Thomas answered.

The shield bearer clenched her fist and said “Do you think mom and dad will be proud? Do you think everyone will see you as a hero, instead of a monster? Why? Why do you think like that? Do you honestly think this is what Master Tarot intended when he gave us powers?”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! HE MADE US FIGHT HIS BATTLES, HIS WARS! HE…” Thomas screamed, but then he calmed down a little and continued. “Tarot was arrogant. He made us fight day and night in his wars. Defending the earth from any alien threats that came to this planet. But how many innocent people did he have us kill? How many were really refugees that he had us kill he deemed them a threat?” He then asked regretfully “How many times did he lie to us?”

Abigail looked down as regret spread over her face also. “That is true. He lied to us. Used us. But now we don’t have to do this anymore. We fought so hard, and now there are no more threats for us to fight. We don’t have to fight anymore.” A smile grew on her face and she looked up, only to see her brother looking angrier than ever.

“I won’t stop. The people of this world either don’t have the power to do anything substantial. The sheep cannot decide the path that wolves set them up for.” Thomas’s expression got more hopeful. “But now we are above those wolves. We have the power to change the course of this world, and finally bring the devils that rule this world to justice. Why don’t you join me?”

The girl however looked disappointed and responded “We fought so hard, all so that the Earth and the people on it wouldn’t suffer anymore. Now you’re saying that we must become such a threat so that future generations have a chance of living. I’m sorry, bro, but I can’t believe that.” Her expression got sadder. “Even if you’re right, and this will potentially save the world. Even then I won’t do it, because I don’t want to kill anymore innocents. And I especially don’t want to kill my brother. So please, stop this. I’m begging you. If you don’t, then I believe at some point one of us will kill the other.”

Thomas paused for a second, but then said “So be it, because I won’t stop. This is my justice.”

The two siblings stood still. They just looked at each other as it rained down on them. They stood for 2 minutes, but for them it felt like an eternity. Then, without warning, the two drew their weapons, ran towards each other and clashed.

* * *

Abigail woke up in an alleyway 1 hour later. Her body had several cuts, revealing wires, her arm was almost cut off and black bloodlike substance was covering the asphalt. Her sword was dripping black blood and shield had scratch marks. She slowly stood up and looked at another black puddle in front of her. She knew that both her and Thomas were too damaged to continue. The cyborg woman leaned against a wall and said **“Auto-repair mode, activate”. **Her body started to pull itself back together. After 30 minutes of her body repairing itself, she ran out of the city, avoiding any of the commotion that they created before the battle.

* * *

Abigail finally got to her uncle and aunt’s house. She figured the party must have started, and since Thomas couldn’t continue fighting, then he must have gone here. The girl holds her shield and sword in front of her and said, **“The fight is done, now enhancements begone”. ** And with that a bright light shines over her.

A woman hears someone ringing her doorbell, despite all the people chatting around her. She tries to avoid everyone to get to the door and open it. She opens it to see Abigail, now human again. Abigail panted harshly but said with a smirk “Sup auntie. Did I miss the party?”

Abigail’s aunt took her to the other guests. The girl greeted everyone in her usual chill tone, but she constantly looked around for her brother. Abigail eventually saw her parents. Her mother looked at her suspiciously, but eventually got back to talking to a relative. Abigail exhaled out of relief, but then thought about how much trouble she was going to be in later.

She walked while thinking about what to tell her mother, when she accidentally hit someone. Abigail quickly said “Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t see you there…” but she stopped when she saw that she had bumped into her brother, who was also a human again.

The two siblings stared at each other. The rest of the family kept chattering, but to them they might as well be silent. They analysed the other’s movements, like they were waiting for the other to attack.

“Hey Abigail, Thomas!” However, they were interrupted by their 13-year-old cousin Ethan. He jumped up and down holding a game. “I got the newest Hyper Clash Sisters, and I have three controllers. Wanna come play?” Thomas and Abigail looked at their cousin, then glanced back at each other, but smiled and agreed to play with their cousin.

They went to the top floor living room, where Ethan immediately sat in front in the tv and prepared the game. The two siblings stood still for a couple seconds but sat down and started playing with their cousin. And they played the game for hours, having loads of fun in the process, making them temporarily forget. Forget their bloody battle 30 minutes earlier. Forget that their ideologies are too different to exist together. Forget the fact that their battles won’t always end in a tie, and that one of their ideals will win out in the end.

Forget that one day, one of them won’t come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first original work I've ever posted, and the first work to be posted on this site. What do you think? I want to become better, so feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
